Axel: Another God's Eye Bearer
by SnapeFan777
Summary: Axel is a Lino Doue bearer and leader of 59 others. What good things will happen in his life when he meets Tiir Rumibul? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Tiir Rumibul

**A/N: I do not own any of Legend of the Legendary Heroes or the Characters. I only own my OC's.**

My name is Axel. I am the ten-year-old leader of Fifty-Nine other magic eye bearers. My eye type is the Lino Doue. I am the devourer of flesh, though I prefer magic. Humans believe me to be a cannibal, hence why I've had to suffer any abuse at all. Of course, how can I be a cannibal if I'm not human? I only devour humans. It is only the fact that I now have friends that has kept me from losing what little sanity I still possess. My friends saved me.

Now, I am travelling through the forests of Estabul, searching for more magic eye bearers. As I search, I don't pay enough attention to my surroundings. The soldiers take me off guard. It's an ambush. I don't have time to react. They chain my arms together. My legs and head are the only parts of me that remain free.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" I shout while struggling to get away.

"No. We need you as bait to catch that other monster," the red-haired soldier smirks at me.

I raise my eyebrow, but otherwise, appear indifferent as the soldiers lead me away.

We approach a small, half-destroyed town. I'm still in chains, my struggling ceased. I found out very quickly that struggling earns me the 'pleasure' of getting whipped. I already have a few welts on my back, arms, and the back of my head. They're painful, and without magic or devouring humans, I can't heal myself. I've had worse, though.

My contemplation is halted, though, when we see a man clothed in black walk through the remnants of the town. He's dragging a deceased woman behind him. My eyes widen when I am able to sense who he is. I know he's another Lino Doue bearer.

The red-haired soldier, who I now know to be in charge, orders the others to fire a very powerful spell at the man. The man only looks at the soldiers, smirking as he waits to feed on the power of the spell.

When the spell disappears, having been consumed by the man, he leaps high in the air towards us and moves up behind a weaker soldier. He quickly disposes of that one and makes to leave.

The red-haired soldier grabs me roughly by the hair. Turning to the man, he smirks. "Leaving already? What a pity you won't be able to save this monster! Show him your eyes!" The red-haired soldier speaks directly to me as he says this.

"Why should I? You'd kill me anyway!" I scoff.

The red-haired soldier waves to a lackey, the lackey with the cursed whip. On the red-haired soldier's signal, the lackey swings the whip down hard onto my poor back, head, arms, and now legs.

I flinch, the pain from the whip not as strong as the pain from the humiliation. My eyes burn with anger as I finally allow the Lino Doue to rise within them. I whip myself around quickly and devour the lackey. The power from feeding quickly heals my wounds.

The other soldiers are rendered useless from the shock of watching me devour one of their comrades right in front of them. I use that shock to my advantage. I quickly break the chains that bind me and put a little distance between me and them.

I am now right next to the other Lino Doue bearer. He also appears somewhat surprised by me being anything more than human. I pay little mind to that, though, as I face the pitiful humans. One of the dumber of the lot fires a spell at me, which I quickly devour. It's not very satisfying, though. Hardly any power to be had. I sigh. "This is pointless." After another dumb soldier fires a spell at me, I devour the spell and use the power to make a hasty escape.

I'm not surprised when, mere minutes later, the man catches up to me. "Wait," he speaks up.

I stop my sprinting and turn to him. "So, what is your name?" I ask.

"My name is Tiir Rumibul. And your name?" Tiir asks.

"My name is Axel. As you've probably surmised from what transpired back there, I'm an Lino Doue bearer." I respond. I look up. It's midday. "I need to return to my friends. There's barely enough time as it is."

"You have friends?" Tiir appears surprised by this revelation.

"Yes. I lead Fifty-Nine other magic eye bearers. There's a pretty healthy mix: mainly Alpha Stigma bearers, with a few other Lino Doue, Ebra Crypt, Will Heim, and two with the Torch Curse." I explain.

Tiir nods his head once, accepting this revelation. "Would you and your friends like to come with me? I'm going to get an Alpha Stigma bearer, but after that, we could go to your friends and bring them along," Tiir suggests.

I look down with furrowed eyebrows. "I don't know. I'm pretty low on energy and I'm not sure what use I can be. I didn't get any powerful spells thrown at me to devour back there. Plus, my friends will worry if I don't get back soon," I point out.

"Well, if you want, you can go to your friends. After I find the Alpha Stigma bearer, I can come find you," Tiir suggests.

After a moment of thought, I nod my head. "Alright, then, I guess I'll see you in a while. Oh, and, before I leave, where are you heading exactly? I need to know in case something goes wrong on my end," I ask.

"I'll be in Estabul near an inn close to the border. I need to know where your hideout is as well," Tiir replies. I give Tiir a map marked with the location of my hideout. I then turn away from Tiir and head back towards the hideout.


	2. Chapter 2: Tragedy

After Tiir and I part ways, I make my way north towards where my friends are. It's taking a lot longer than usual due to my low energy levels. As I told Tiir, I did NOT get any powerful spells thrown at me. I don't have enough power to travel very fast. That and I prefer not to devour humans (just because that's what I did back there doesn't mean I enjoyed it).

I make my way through the woods near where my friends should be. I hear something in the distance, roughly in the same direction. As I get closer, the sounds become clearer. I hear screams. I recognize Piper's scream above all others.

Using a sudden burst of speed, I race off in the direction of the screams. When I get there, I see my friends being slaughtered by Lir Orla of Gastark (yes, I know his name). I growl and lunge towards him. He sees me and attacks me with his beasts of lightning. I'm flung into a tree. Even so, I manage to stay conscious. I leap up and sprint forward, placing myself in front of my remaining friends. "Declan, Piper, get them out of here. I'll handle this one!" I sneer at the Gastarkian bastard in front of us.

Thankfully, Declan and Piper do as I've ordered. They soon disappear in the woods behind me. Lir glares at me. "Great, now I have to settle for what I have!" Lir holds up Spunquel for emphasis. I see the crystalized eyes of my friends inside of it.

I let out a growl of rage. "You won't be getting mine!" I lunge for Lir again.

"You're a fool! Lightning beasts!" Lir shouts. His beasts of lightning slam into me and tears my flesh open. I am knocked into a tree yet again.

Despite the pain and weakness, I manage to stand. I throw a powder to the ground. The smoke that kicks up from it hides my presence. I use it to make a hasty escape.

I find my remaining friends shortly after. They are huddled together near some trees. It seems only Leon, Declan, Cyrus, Finn, Layla, Isabella, Ember, Piper, and Miracle survived. Piper notices me first. "Axel, are you alright?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are all of you alright?" I ask.

They nod their heads. They must be in too much shock to speak. "What will we do now?" Piper asks.

"I met someone, another Lino Doue bearer named Tiir. He'll be able to help us. He's in Estabul, but I'm sure we can find him. That is, if everyone agrees?" This last bit is a question. Everyone nods their heads again, trusting my judgement. "Okay, then, let's go!" I start walking and my friends follow. Despite my injuries, I refuse to let them down.

It only takes a short time, though, for the blood loss to start slowing me down. Piper is the first to notice. "Maybe we should rest," she suggests.

"No, we must keep moving. I'll bleed to death if we stop here," I argue while trying to stay steady on my feet. It's harder than it looks.

Piper glances at me and shakes her head slowly. She somehow sneaks my hand onto her shoulder so I can lean on her without anyone else noticing. "How much further do you think?" Piper asks.

"Not far. We're getting close to where he said he'd be," I answer.

As if on cue, we start to hear voices from further along the path. We climb the hill leading to it. Once on the top, we look down. There, I see Tiir. He's talking to someone I don't recognize (though it's obviously the new Alpha Stigma bearer). When Tiir looks up and sees us, he lets his mouth drop open in shock. "Axel, what happened?" He asks.

"Gastark happened. This…This is all that's left of us," I sigh, my shoulders slouching.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tiir also appears somewhat depressed at the news.

"Don't mention it," I reply before gasping in pain.

"You're hurt!" Tiir's eyes widen.

"Heh, only a little. If that Alpha Stigma bearer next to you could shoot magic at me before I bleed to death, I'd very much appreciate it," I respond. I sway a bit on my feet before steadying myself. Blood has already started to pool at my feet.

The Alpha Stigma bearer next to Tiir creates a magic circle and fires a decidedly powerful spell in my direction. I promptly absorb the spell, which allows my wounds to heal.

"Thank you," I smile in the Alpha Stigma bearer's direction.

"You're welcome. Also, my name is Ryner Lute," he introduces himself.

"Hello, Ryner. My name is Axel. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," I hold out my hand for Ryner to shake.

With the introductions complete, I turn to Tiir. "Where are we gonna go anyway?"

"We'll go to our temporary hideout. We'll be safe there for a few days before we leave for headquarters," Tiir answers.

"Alright, so, let's go!" We start following Tiir through the dense forest.

As we walk (Tiir and I are side by side), Tiir turns to me. "You haven't spoken much about what happened to your other friends," Tiir points out.

"I don't really want to talk about it. What happened is painful and I'd rather not think about it. Besides, I grieve on my own time," I respond.

"So, you never let your friends see you cry? Is that what you mean?" Tiir asks.

"Yeah, pretty much. I don't cry anyway. Crying about it doesn't change things," I reply.

"But crying might help you feel better," Tiir argues.

I roll my eyes and choose to ignore Tiir at this moment. I know I won't be able to ignore him for long, though. That is proven when we stop to rest. He turns to me. "Axel, come with me."

I follow him a little way away, deeper into the forest. I look around, noticing how desolate it is, and realize why he brought me here. "You brought me here so I could cry without anyone seeing me, didn't you," I deadpan.

"Yes, Axel, because like I said before, you need it. You can't hold your emotions in forever," Tiir smiles sadly at me.

I look at Tiir's kind expression and realize just how right he is. The dam breaks and tears find themselves pouring down my cheeks seemingly of their own accord. I soon find myself being held by Tiir as I sob my heart out to him. "It's…It's all my fault!" I gasp out between sobs.

"No, it isn't. Why would you think that?" Tiir asks.

"I…I shoulda…been there…to protect them…" I whimper out, the grief too much to contain.

"You did what you could. More would be dead if you didn't intervene when you did," Tiir tries to soothe me.

"I left them…I left their bodies to rot…" I whimper.

"You did your best. I know if there had been time, you would've buried them. It isn't your fault," Tiir strokes my head to comfort me.

It works as I slowly stop crying. I don't leave Tiir's arms yet, though. I still need the comfort I've been deprived of. I leave his arms once I feel emotionally strong enough to. "Thank you, Tiir, I…I appreciate it," I whisper my heartfelt thanks.

"You're welcome, Axel. If you ever need comfort, come to me. You're always welcome," Tiir replies.

"Thanks, um, maybe we should go back. They're probably worried about us by now," I point out. Tiir agrees, so we return to our friends and begin travelling again. Hopefully we'll reach our destination soon.


End file.
